falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Experimental MIRV
}} The experimental MIRV is a weapon in Fallout 3. Characteristics The experimental MIRV is a unique Fat Man that can be found in the bomb shelter area of the National Guard depot. This weapon deals the most damage of any weapon in the entire game, as it acts like a shotgun version of the Fat Man, delivering eight mini nukes at once. The MIRV actually does the same damage as a Fat Man per mini nuke, as 12,880/8 equals 1,610. This means that the MIRV is simply a Fat Man with extra capacity and increased ammunition usage. It will not fire if the Lone Wanderer doesn't have at least 8 mini nukes in their inventory to load it with. If they have fewer than 8 mini nukes, the weapon will reload but never discharge the payload. Durability The Experimental MIRV can fire a total of 63 shots, the equivalent of 504 mini-nukes, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Fat Man - The common variant in Fallout 3. Comparison /12s |projectiles1 =1 |value1 =1000 |vats attacks1 =1 |weight1 =30 |name2 =Experimental MIRV |ammo use2 =8 |ap2 =65 |attack shots/sec2 =1.5789 |clip rounds2 =8 |crit % mult2 =0 |crit dmg2 =0 |damage2 =80 |explosion damage2 =1600 |hp2 =300 |min spread2 =13.0 |other effect2 =+80 /12s |projectiles2 =8 |value2 =2498 |vats attacks2 =1 |weight2 =30 }} Location The player must complete the unmarked quest Keller Family Refuge before they can gain access to the secure section of the depot housing the weapon, though it's also possible to gain entrance to the armory by using a glitch. See the bugs section on National Guard depot for more details. Notes * The MIRV looks identical to the Fat Man, meaning only 1 mini nuke appears to be loaded on to the weapon; however, the game overlaps all eight mini nukes, which separate upon exiting the weapon. * Sometimes the MIRV (or Fat Man), is set up such that using it in V.A.T.S. will cause the player character to aim directly at the enemy, without aiming upwards to compensate for the distance or mini nuke drop. This, coupled with the fact that only the 8th nuke shot out of the MIRV will go as far as the Fat Man's single nuke (and all other nukes will travel shorter distances), means that using the MIRV in V.A.T.S. will usually cause the player character's death. * If the player character looks directly at the ground and fires the MIRV, the 8 mini nukes' combined power is enough to launch their dead body to the height limit. * Similarly, the MIRV can potentially send the bodies of human enemies hit by multiple mini nukes flying hundreds of feet into the air, potentially rendering their bodies impossible (or very hard) to find. * It costs more to fire this weapon once than it does to repair a regular Fat Man twice. At several hundred caps per nuke and firing eight nukes per shot, this is the most expensive weapon in the game, albeit the most powerful. * Out of every weapon in Fallout 3, the MIRV is the most powerful in terms of base damage. Behind the scenes MIRV is a military term for Multiple Independent Reentry Vehicle (or Multiple Independently Targetable Reentry Vehicle). It is a collection of nuclear weapons carried on a single intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM). Using an MIRV warhead, a single launched missile can strike several targets, or fewer targets redundantly. The MIRV system was developed throughout the middle of the 20th Century, and one of the main ideas behind the weapon system was to take out an enemy country with a single missile attack before the enemy nation could be able to respond. Bugs * Sometimes a graphics error can occur when detonation is very close. It can cause large, black rectangles to extend from the weapon out to as far as you can see. A console restart will fix this. * Sometimes when lifting the item, it will twirl around in the air. * If you equip the weapon and enter V.A.T.S. while having less than 8 Mini nukes, V.A.T.S. will not show you the "not enough ammo" box, but if you actually try to use it the weapon will not shoot and you will get stuck in the V.A.T.S. sequence, reloading a save will fix the problem. Sounds Gallery Experimental_MIRV.jpg|The experimental MIRV location beside five mini nukes. Experimental Mirv firing.jpg|The eight nukes fired Category:Fallout 3 Big Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout 3 unique weapons de:Experimentelles MIRV es:MIRV experimental fi:Experiemental MIRV pl:Eksperymentalny MIRV ru:Экспериментальный многозарядный ядерный гранатомёт uk:Експериментальний багатозарядний ядерний гранатомет